Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir
by Estalt
Summary: Cette fanfic racontera une partie du passé de Luxus mais pas que! Il y aura évidement des nouveaux personnages qui ne viennent pas de l'univers de Fairy Tail mais qui viendront de moi. Je dois bien l'avouer que c'est ma première fanfic, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent! Et aussi désolé si je fais des fautes d'orthographes! Sinon enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

Chapitre 1:

 **Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail:**

Lucy était dans la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail en train de ranger tous les nouveaux et anciens ouvrages sur une grande échelle. Depuis que la guilde avait gagner au Grand Tournoi de la Magie, le maire de Magnolia avait offert la reconstruction de leur ancien bâtiment mais malheureusement leur guilde a été détruit par Tartaros à la fin de l'an X791. Mais grâce à leur rage de vaincre et en leur espoir indomptable, les membres de la guilde on encore re-décidait de la reconstruire mais en beaucoup grande! Lucy commence à se fatiguer et Mirajane qui était avec elle pour l'aider le remarqua aussitôt!

 **MIRAJANE** : (légèrement inquiète) Fait attention à toi Lucy! Tu es ici depuis ce matin et tu n'as toujours pas encore manger! Si ça continue tu vas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie!

 **LUCY** : (essayant de la rassuré) Mais non! Je t'assure que je vais bien!

À ses mots, Lucy commence à vaciller sur l'échelle et tombe. Mirajane qui n'était pas si loin de Lucy la rattrape avec une vitesse et une agilité déconcertante qui pourtant elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie. Pendant que Lucy était en train de tomber, le livre qu'elle tenait à la main tombe aussi, ce livre s'ouvre pour y laisser apercevoir un dessin dessiné par Readers Johnner, sur ce dessin on voit Luxus en tant qu'adolescent, il a l'air d'être heureux sur ce dessin, il tenait dans ses bras une jeune et jolie fille qui sourit, elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui. Pendant que Mirajane repose Lucy doucement sur une chaise qui ne trainait pas très loin, Mirajane vit la peinture, elle fut surprise et à la fois nostalgique en la regardant. Lucy regarde par curiosité l'image, elle fut très surprise elle aussi.

 **LUCY** : Oh! Mais c'est Luxus! Ça fait bizarre de le voir sourire... Mais qui est cette fille avec lui?

 **MIRAJANE** : (surprise) Oh! Ce dessin! Il date de longtemps! Cette jeune femme je m'en souviendrait toujours à vie d'elle, c'est Cobalt Slaghlia qui est dessus... Enfin qui _était_...

À ces mots des larmes coulent doucement sur les joues de Mirajane, ce qui fait étonner Lucy.

 **LUCY** : Tu avais l'air de bien la connaître... Mais qui était elle pour toi?

 **MIRAJANE** : c'était comme une grande soeur... Pour la première fois de ma vie quand j'étais avec elle je me sentais petite face à elle mais aussi protéger à la fois... (redevenant souriante) Allez! Oublions mes vieilles histoires! Et puis j'aimerais pas que Luxus se retrouve avec ce dessin dans les mains! Alors remets le où tu l'as trouvé ou caches le bien avec toi mais n'en parle à personne!

Lucy était perplexe en regardant ce dessin mais elle hésite quand même de le remettre dans le livre en question qui d'ailleurs le livre où se trouvait la peinture n'était qu'un simple livre de conte sur des dieux puissants et des divinités anciennes, rien par rapport avec cette peinture!(à moins que Luxus soit Apollon! XD) Elle décide donc de garder précieusement ce dessin avec elle, le temps de comprendre qui était _véritablement_ Cobalt...

 **Du côté de chez Luxus :**

Luxus était chez lui dans son appartement en plein centre ville à Magnolia, un très beau loft bien éclairé grâce au soleil du jour qui passait par la fenêtre de son salon. Cette pièce de vie était si bien décoré de façon moderne et confortable à la fois, qu'on oublierait presque qu'on chez Luxus! Luxus l'homme de foudre et chef de l'Unité de Raijin, celui qui 7 ans auparavant avait créer une guerre dans sa propre guilde tout ça pour devenir le nouveau de cette guilde! Malheureusement à cause de cette guerre il sera banni de le guilde de Fairy Tail... Mais on se souviendra tous aussi de son arrivé surprise et agréable sur l'île Tenrô lorsqu'il est battu face à Hadès même si il a perdu, mais il resta jamais un grand mage surtout lorsqu'il la prouvait face à la guilde des Raven Tail en les éliminant d'un coup d'éclair!

Pendant tous c'est moment de sa vie, même pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail, il n'a jamais cessé de penser à _elle... Cobalt..._ Qu'alors qu'il essayait en vain de l'oublier, en ce moment il pense qu'il a réussi à l'oublier, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit...

Chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom, c'était comme si il se prenait une énorme décharge électrique en pleine figure. Ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ce prénom, ça lui faisait mal que rien que de penser à _elle..._ _Elle_ ne sera à jamais son seul et unique grand amour...

Luxus était chez lui dans sa chambre en train de se reposer, depuis le combat contre Tempester, il avait pas mal de séquelles notamment sa grosse intoxication que il lui avait infligé celui-ci. Du coup il est obligé de rester dans son lit pour le moment, mais rester dans son lit à rien faire c'est ennuyeux, Luxus décide de se lever même si Polyussica lui avait fortement déconseiller de bouger, il sort de sa chambre et décide d'aller dans le salon pour pouvoir ouvrir sa fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air frais de dehors, Luxus fut baigner par les rayons du soleil dès qu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre, l'air était douce et rassurante à la fois, mais en ce moment là, il repense _encore_ à _elle..._ Alors il se sermonne pour arrêter ce qu'il est train de faire.

LUXUS: (sermon) Putain arrête de penser à elle! Fais chier! Elle n'est plus de ce monde! Elle est morte! Arrête de te faire une fixette sur elle!

Après avoir fini de bien se sermonner, une larme glisse doucement sur sa joue de gauche qui n'avait pas de cicatrice comparé à l'oeil de droite. Il regardait la ville de Magnolia d'un air dépité et nostalgique, qu'il décide de rentrer pour pouvoir fermer ses fenêtres, glissait les rideaux pour ne plus voir aucunes lumières de l'extérieur chez lui et retournait se coucher.

 **Flashback: Dans une forêt de Fiore (X773):**

Luxus était un jeune pré-ado à ce moment là, il avait 12 ans. Il se promenait dans l'une des plus belles forêts du royaume de Fiore, il était parti de la guilde pour pourvoir être seul et que son père lui fiche la paix, à cette époque son père le sous-estimé sans cesse, même si depuis il avait reçu cette Lacrima du dragon pour pourvoir guérir de sa maladie et pour ne plus devenir faible.

Pendant qu'il se promenait près des sentiers de la forêt, Luxus vit un cours d'eau, il décida de s'arrêter pour si reposer et pour boire un coup. Pendant qu'il se reposer non loin de ce cours d'eau, il était allonger sur l'herbe et la mousse de la forêt, il contempla les nuages du ciel et s'amusa dans sa tête à trouver la forme de chacun d'eux. Un nuage l'interpella, ce nuage pour lui avait la forme d'un énorme cœur, c'était le nuage le plus gros du ciel à ce moment là, mais ce nuage perdit sa forme quand une lumière extrêmement lumineuse traversa à travers de ce nuage. Cette lumière traversa le nuage à une vitesse incroyable mais cette lumière s'approcha dangereusement du sol de la forêt. On entendit une énorme explosion à cet instant, ça ne pouvait que être cette lumière.

Luxus courra vers l'endroit de l'explosion, ce fut pas compliqué de trouver l'endroit en particulier, car les rayons de la lumière on quasiment désintégrait les arbres de la forêt qui se trouvait face à son chemin. Quand il parvient à arriver sur les lieux du crash de la lumière, il vit un énorme cratère, ce cratère en taille devait faire plus 10M de longueur et de largeur.

Au milieu de ce cratère, il vit une petite fille, qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, elle était dans un sale état, les membres écartés (en étoile si vous préféré), mais pourtant elle se releva péniblement de ses douleurs effroyables... Luxus courra vers elle pour l'aider et pour savoir qu'est-ce que elle faisait là, surtout quand il un faisceau lumineux comme ça qui traîne dans le coin!

 **LUXUS:** (très inquiet) Ça va? Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien de casser? Attends je vais t'aider à relever!

Il l'a prit dans ses bras en la portant de la manière « marié ». Il regarda la fille de haut en bas, cette fille était brune mais ses pointes de cheveux étaient de couleur châtain clair, malgré ses yeux entrouvert il arriva à voir de quels couleurs ils sont. Elle avait les yeux bleus cyan, les plus bleus qu'on aurait jamais vu sur cette planète! Un jolie nez bien retrousser correctement, des jolies lèvres rose clair et bien ciselés, une peau de couleur rosé et douce à la fois au touché et des jolies pommettes fraîches au niveau des joues. Elle était fine en poids, car Luxus avait réussi à la soulever, quand à sa taille, elle avait la taille moyenne des enfants de son âge, ni trop petit, ni trop grand, la taille parfaite. Quand à sa robe ou plutôt les haillons qu'elle portait, ils étaient dans un piteux état, certains bouts de tissus étaient déchiquetés ou voir brûler, mais la matière de ses vêtements était tout de même étrange, c'était une matière inconnu au yeux de Luxus. Ses vêtement avait l'air de briller mais pourtant il n'y avait pas de pierres précieuses ou de perles dessus, elle portait une sorte de robe bleu foncé en haut et qui part en dégradé dans les tons violet en bas, on aurait dit que ça robe avait la même couleur et particularité d'une nébuleuse.

 **?:** (fatigué) M-Merci... J-J'ignorai qui i-il y avait des gens bons dans ce monde... (elle sourit malgré la douleur)

Il vit que quand elle souriait, elle avait de magnifique fossettes qui se creusaient au niveau des joues.

 **LUXUS:** (surpris) Des gens bons dans notre monde? (change de conversation) Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt ici?! T'as pas vu cette lumière étrange?! Tu aurais du t'enfuir! Sinon tu aurais pu mourir!

 **?:** (à bout de force) C'est l-la première fois que je viens ici... Et c-cette lumière... Je v-veux dire cette météore... C'était moi... P-Pardon...

 **LUXUS:** (choqué) Quoi?! C'était toi la météore?! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça?! Comment tu as fais ça?! D'où viens-tu? Comment t'appelles-tu?! Dis moi tout, je veux tout savoir!

 **?:** (légèrement amusé et épuisé) Je m'appelle Co-Cobalt...

À ses dernières paroles, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du petit Luxus. Luxus décida à ce moment de l'emmener à la guilde pour qu'on la fasse soigner de ses blessures grave. Drôle de fille pensa-t-il, qu'elle genre de fille arriver comme ça sur une boule de feu en chutant à plus millier de kilomètre au dessus de Earthland! Malgré qu'elle était en sang et bien brûlait un peu partout sur son petit corps d'enfant, elle en demeurait une belle fille pour Luxus.

 **LUXUS:** (murmurant) Ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai à te sauver à temps, _Cobalt.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

 _Chapitre 2:_

 **Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail (X792):**

Une jeune femme mystérieuse entre dans la guilde, tout le monde se tait quand elle rentre, les membres de la guildes la dévisagèrent tous. Cette femme était caché sous sa capuche de sa cape noire et au niveau du col de la cape avait une pierre précieuse bleu qui servait de « bouton » pour fermer la cape. Elle s'assoit dans le bar, elle sentait que les regards pesé sur elle, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Quand à la belle Mirajane qui passe pour prendre la commande de la mystérieuse cliente, elle fut en colère que l'inconnue soit impolie face à elle! Surtout quand on s'adresse à elle et qu'elle fait comme si on n'existait pas!

 **MIRAJANE:** (en colère) Je veux bien croire que vous avez fait un voyage épuisant! Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas dire bonjour à un responsable qui travaille pour que ses clients soient satisfaits! Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Et enlevez votre capuche pour que je puisse voir votre visage!

 **?:** (soupirant) Qu'il en soit ainsi... Mais je le ferai à une seule condition.

 **MIRAJANE:** (surprise) Je vous trouve assez culotté de dire ça! (soupirant) Quelle est votre condition?

 **?:** (déterminer) Que vous me dîtes où se trouve Luxus Drear.

Les gens de la guilde commence à faire un brouhaha bruyant dans le bâtiment, ce bruit devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour les oreilles de Makarof Drear, maître actuel de la guilde et grand-père de Luxus. Le maître ordonne le silence d'un simple geste de la main, il se lève et se dirige vers la jeune femme, il se mit derrière elle, de sorte qu'elle se retourne pour qu'il la regarde, ce qu'elle fit.

 **MAKAROF:** (calme et sérieux) Que veux-tu à Luxus? Et montre enfin ta véritable identité.

 **?:** D'accord.

Elle enlève sa capuche, on voit une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine d'année, des cheveux bruns foncé détaché qui arrive à ses épaules mais coiffé avec une petite tresse sur le côté, des magnifiques yeux violets, des fines lèvres de couleur naturel et pour finir un mignon nez en trompette. C'était vraiment une très jolie qui se cachait sous la capuche.

 **?:** Mon prénom est Célestia, pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne vous dévoilerai pas mon nom de famille.

 **MAKAROF:** Très bien. Continuez je vous prie. Que voulez-vous à propos de Luxus?

 **CÉLESTIA :** Je veux qu'il me dise où se trouve Cobalt.

Le silence qui était déjà présent dans la guilde faisait déjà glacé le sang de certaines personnes comme Macao, Wakaba, Kanna ou encore Mirajane dans la guilde, mais là c'était carrément différent! Les anciens de la guilde se souviennent tous de Cobalt et de son destin tragique... Sauf Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Wendy. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Cobalt regardaient tous hébété Célestia comme une bête de foire. Makarof suait en entendant le prénom de Cobalt, il ne savait pas commencer annoncer la nouvelle à Célestia, Cobalt est morte il y à peu près une quinzaine d'année, bientôt on « fêtera » c'est 15 ans de sa mort.

Elle est morte le 7 Juillet X777. Au moment où la guilde était dans un silence embarrassé, L'intéressé en question rentre dans la guilde, c'était Luxus. Célestia reste figeait en le voyant, Luxus la regardait comme si c'était une pestiféré…

 **LUXUS:** (regardant Célestia) C'est qui celle là?

 **MAKAROF:** (embarrassé) Euh... C'est une... Euh... Une...

 **MIRAJANE:** (coupant le vieux) Une nouvelle recrue!

Elle fait un sourire forcé face à Luxus, celui-ci hausse son sourcil de gauche pour se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait.

 **MIRAJANE:** (forçant encore à sourire) Mais ne t'en fais pas! Je vais lui faire visiter la guilde de fond en comble! À tout ta l'heure!

Elle s'en va en courant en prenant Célestia par la manche! Célestia essayait de s'extirper de la blanche mais en vain, la démone lui donne un léger coup de coude pour qu'elle la suive sans discuter!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (surprise et gêner) Mais euh... (hurlant en faisant des gestes avec ses bras) Attendez!

Maintenant que les 2 filles sont parties pour «visiter» la guilde, on peut dire qu'on va être tranquille! Grâce à Mirajane, ceci permet de faire respirer pendant un moment le maître de la guilde. Il l'avait bien échapper belle, il sait très bien dans qu'elle état serait son petit-fils dès qu'il entendrait le nom de cette _fille..._ Les pensées du maître s'en alla en réalisant que son petit-fils était belle et bien là, et qu'il aimerait bien avoir des explications à tout ça! Et là... Va falloir trouver des arguments en bétons!

 **MAKAROF:** (intimidé) Ah Luxus... Comment vas-tu? (essayant de changer de conversation) Mais pourquoi n'est tu pas rester chez toi? Polyussica a demandé à ce que tu reste chez toi le temps que tu récupères tes forces!

 **LUXUS:** (râlant) Pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi le vieux! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul! Je voulais juste passer le bonjour mais bon vous avez mieux à faire à ce que je vois!

 **MAKAROF:** (demandant à la guilde) Quel genre de chose on à faire?

 **LUXUS:** (sidéré) Bah... T'occuper de ta nouvelle recrue? Euh... Bon à tout ta l'heure.

 **MAKAROF:** (Revient sur Terre et Suant) Aaah ouuui! Tu as raison! Bye!

Makarof eut le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de laisser Luxus en plan. Luxus s'en va de la guilde intrigué, ne comprenant pas le caractère de son grand-père, il était même en train demander si le vieux ne perdait pas la boule! Il regarde une dernière fois les gens de la guilde car il se sentait observer, les gens voit Luxus qu'il les regarde et font mine de travailler, jouer, boire ou siffloter comme si de rien n'était!

LUXUS: (murmurant) Drôle de guilde.

Sur ceux il s'en va chez lui pour se reposer pour pas que le vieux lui casse encore les pieds!

 **Flashback (X773):**

Le petit Luxus était arriver à la guilde en trombe, il était quasiment à bout de force mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser cette jeune fille blessé dans la forêt. Quand il rentra à la guilde, Iwan, le père de Luxus, était là, il était encore train de se disputer avec Makarof, Iwan regarda avec dédain quand il vit son fils rentrait et exténuait mais changea vite son expression facial en voyant Cobalt dans les bras du jeune garçon.

 **LUXUS:** (cherchant de l'aide) S'il te plaît papa! Viens m'aider, elle est gravement blesser! Grand-père aussi!

Makarof ne se fait pas prier! Sans même poser la moindre question, il aida tout de suite son petit fils à emmener la jeune blessé à l'infirmerie de la guilde, quand à Iwan, il était là, planté à rien faire, il semblait ébahit par Cobalt, il en tremblait de peur mais aussi il avait l'air exister.

 **IWAN:** (murmurant) Quel puissance phénoménal, je sens une magie extrêmement puissante qui coule dans ses veines! (regardant du côté Luxus) Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu trouver cette fille? Est-ce que il a senti au moins la puissance qu'elle dégage en elle?

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Luxus était au chevet de Cobalt, Il la regarda avec curiosité, il n'avais pas l'habitude de voir souvent des jeunes filles de son âge dans la guilde mais pourtant c'était pas ça qui l'intrigué, Polyussica (qui était moins vielle que d'habitude!) qui s'était occuper de Cobalt, n'a pas gueulait en voyant Cobalt en disant comme quoi elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait toujours soigner ces stupides humains! Pendant que Luxus la dévisagea, elle commença à se réveiller, en voyant Luxus à son réveil, elle lui émit un sourire.

 **COBALT:** (souriante) Merci beaucoup de ton aide! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mais il va falloir que je parte.

 **LUXUS:** (choqué) Quoi?! Tu vas pas partir qu'alors tu es blessé gravement!

 **COBALT:** (rire) Gravement? Mais où vas-tu que je suis blessé gravement?

Luxus regarda les blessures de Cobalt, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de cicatrices, plus d'égratignures, plus de brûlures, plus de bleus... Comme si toute ses blessures n'avait jamais existé. Luxus écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie, cette fille n'était pas normal pour lui! Dans un coin de la guilde, Polyussica se confia au maître de la guilde par rapport à Cobalt.

 **POLYUSSICA:** (sérieuse) Cette fille est loin d'être une simple humaine, son métabolisme a pu permettre de guérir ses blessures d'une extrême rapidité, mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'a aidé, sa magie a fait pas mal de travaille dans ce domaine là... Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois savoir ce qu'elle est... Je crois que c'est une Deathstar, une «race» humanoïde supérieur à nous les humains, ils sont très fort, très agile, très endurant ou très intelligent. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il autre chose... Mais quoi?

 **MAKAROF:** (songeur) Et en magie ils valent mieux que nous?

 **POLYUSSICA:** Non, c'est le seule domaine qui non pas réussi à surpasser... (regardant Cobalt) Mais pourtant je sens quelque chose de très différent en elle que les autres n'ont pas...

Cobalt se leva de son lit, prête à partir, comme si de rien c'était passer, elle s'en alla vers la sortie de la guilde vers le regard médusé des personnes de la guilde mais pourtant Luxus lui boucha le chemin.

 **COBALT:** Je dois partir, je suis vraiment désolé de partir comme une voleuse mais j'ai quelque chose à faire de plus import...

 **LUXUS:** (coupe Cobalt) Non, tu ne partiras pas. En plus je suis à peu près sûr que tu sais pas où aller!

 **Cobalt:** (honteuse) Oui c'est vrai je n'est nulle part où aller mais (fièrement) je suis une adulte d'où je suis, alors je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule!

 **MAKAROF:** (surprenant leur conversation) Tu es loin d'être une adulte mon enfant, tu partiras d'ici quand tu seras _véritablement_ une adulte!

 **COBALT:** (surprise) Comment ça?

 **MAKAROF:** Tu partiras d'ici quand tu auras tes 18 ans. Pour le moment, je vais t'enseigner deux ou trois choses sur la guilde. Maintenant appelle moi maître et si tu n'es pas contente je te laisse partir mais ne reviens pas si tu es blessé ou si tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Cobalt le regarda ébahit, le maître s'en alla mais Cobalt le suivit partout dans la guilde, il lui fit donc visiter les lieux, racontait les légendes sur Fairy Tail et même parlait de ses histoires de famille! Le petit Luxus était tout le temps cachait derrière un coin pour épier la nouvelle recrue, la trouvait très différente des filles qu'il avait connu mais dans qu'elle sens du terme, bon ou mauvais? Peut-être bon, il la trouvait rudement jolie, d'habitude il ne s'intéressait pas au fille mais pourtant elle lui tapait dans l'oeil la petite. Un jour ils seront amis... Mais au plus profond en lui c'est ce qu'il voudrait c'est d'avoir juste un bisou sur la joue pour commencer! Aaah! L'amour enfantin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

 _Chapitre 3:_

 **Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail (X792):**

Après s'être enfuit face à Luxus, Mirajane et Célestia visité quand même la guilde, la guilde était très grande, il a fallu plus d'une heure pour tout visité. Mirajane lui a fait visiter l'étage au dessus, là où on faisait des misions de rang S mais aussi elle pouvait voir comment Makarof gérait la situation vu d'en haut. Quand la conversation grand-père à petit-fils fut fini. Elles descendent l'étage pour pouvoir rejoindre Makarof et là... Célestia était très en colère.

 **CÉLESTIA:** (colère) Comment osez-vous de me traiter de la sorte?! Si je suis venu ici c'est pour parler à Luxus et vous vous avez tout gâché! (pète un plomb) JE VEUX SAVOIR OÚ SE TROUVE COBALT!

 **MAKAROF:** (triste) Cobalt nous a quitté depuis 14 ans bientôt 15 dans quelque jours...

À en entendre la voix du maître, Cobalt avait l'air du personne vraiment admirable aux yeux du maître... Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et d'autres membres se posaient toujours la même question dans leur tête... _Qui est Cobalt?_

Mais Célestia regardait le maître avec un regard surpris mais quelque chose clochait pour Célestia.

 **CÉLESTIA:** (sérieuse) C'est imposs...

 **MAKAROF:** (coupant Célestia) Je sais, je sais... C'est dur à l'admettre mais c'est le cycle de la vie, on nait et on meurt un jour où l'autre...

 **CÉLESTIA:** (irité) Merci de m'avoir coupé la parole... Très joli speech qui je trouve ne sert à rien.

Le maître regardait Célestia d'un air choqué avant qu'il puisse se mettre en colère et dégageait Célestia de la guilde, Célestia le coupa net.

 **CÉLESTIA:** (sans tressaillir) Cobalt est vivante, elle est parti dans votre monde une seconde fois pour pouvoir retrouver Luxus... Elle a disparu depuis _7 ans..._ Au moment où vous aviez disparu sur l'île de Tenrô... Je suppose qu'elle vous a cherché nuit et jour pour pouvoir vous revoir surtout Luxus...

Le maître était abasourdi de la nouvelle, il commence à se mettre à genoux, désespéré de la situation et là... Il commence à pleurer... Il était très rare de voir Makarof pleurait mais là c'était différent. Cobalt, cette petite fille fille qu'il a vu grandir sous ses yeux, qui est devenue une jeune femme, qui la vue disparaître sous ses yeux aussi... Était encore vivante... Un silence hantait dans la guilde, le seul bruit qu'on entend était les sanglots du maître qui résonnaient sur le sol. Puis ce bruit s'arrête, le maître se lève et se plante face à Célestia pour lui dire d'une façon déterminer une chose incroyable.

 **MAKAROF:** (déterminer) On retrouvera Cobalt, c'était quand même une de nos membres de la guilde! On la retrouvera pour toi, pour nous et pour Luxus! À partir de maintenant, toi aussi Célestia tu seras temporairement membre de la guilde, tu participeras à ces recherches avec nous! Qu'on amène le tampon avec le logo de Fairy Tail pour Célestia!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (abasourdi) C'est vrai?!Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils! Cobalt avait raison sur votre sujet!

 **MAKAROF:** (souriant) J'ignorais que cette enfant vous avait parler de moi! (sérieux) Par contre... (disant pour toute la guilde) Il ne faudra pas en dire un mot sur ces recherches pour Luxus. Je pense qui serait anéantit ou tout sorte de sentiments néfastes en apprenant que Cobalt soit en vie... Je compte sur vous tous!

 **LA GUILDE:** (enthousiasme) OUI MAÎTRE!

On apportait le tampon avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail dessus, on le pose sur le haut de la cuisse de droite de Célestia, il était violet clair, on le voyait bien quand Célestia enlevait sa cape. Elle était habillait d'un short noir simple, des bottes noir avec des reflets argentés et un haut à bretelles de couleur violet clair dessus était parsemé de brillants avec des reflets argentés. Mais sur une des table de la guilde, elle avait poser son arme, une arme assez bizarre à la vue de tout le monde, cette arme était en forme de stick, on se demandait à quoi servait elle. Célestia sourit en voyant la guilde s'exclamer et s'amuser devant elle! Il y avait tellement de vie, de joie, de rire et d'espoir en chacun d'entre eux. Comme l'avait dit _Cobalt..._

 **Flashback (X774):**

Cobalt et Luxus étaient dehors, c'étaient une journée banale pour eux, ils s'entrainaient ensemble depuis une année, ils s'entraînaient dans la forêt là où on a retrouvé Cobalt. Une forte amitié était né entre ces deux êtres, mais Luxus ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Cobalt. Cobalt vivait à la guilde maintenant, elle était heureuse, des fois il arrivait qu'elle dormait avec Luxus quand elle se sentait mal et qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient, Iwan les surveillaient dans un coin sous un chêne à peine éclairait par le soleil. Iwan avait déjà assisté à des entraînements incroyable de Cobalt, sont pouvoir devenait de plus en plus puissant.

 **IWAN:** (songeant dans sa tête) Il faut qu'un jour que je me serve de son pouvoir au moment fatidique, un jour elle sera aussi plus puissante que le _Lumen Histoire..._ Mais pour le moment c'est encore pitoyable face à ça!

Il se leva et s'en alla laissant derrière lui son fils à son entrainement quotidien, Luxus vit son père partir, il s'en fichait royalement même si il l'aimait des fois, il se demandait si lui aussi son père l'aimer. Pendant que Cobalt s'entraînait sans relâche, Luxus la regarda attentivement, il se demandait si c'était le bon moment de lui donner un rendez-vous... Il était tétanisait rien que d'y penser! Il avait peur que Cobalt le rejetait, peur de la réaction d'autrui et il se demandait si il avait l'âge légale d'avoir une petite copine! Il devient tout rouge en regardant Cobalt à force, il tourna la tête pour pas que Cobalt le voit dans cette état.

 **COBALT:** (inquiète) Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luxus? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge? Tu fais une crise d'allergie?

 **LUXUS:** (transpirant et timide) Euh... N-Non, non! Je voulais savoir si tu é-étais libre ce soir?

Cobalt était surprise, très surprise qu'elle en avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux était écarquillés d'un air choqué! Puis elle se mit à rire, Luxus s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça! Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle accepte le rendez-vous ou qu'elle donne un rateau, mais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire!

 **COBALT:** (entre deux rire) Si tu voyait ta tête! HA HA! B-Bien sûr que j'accepte ce rendez-vous! HA HA! Fallait pas te mettre dans tout ces états! HA HA!

 **LUXUS:** (surpris et choqué) Quoi?! T'es sérieuse?! (sautant de joie) Tu veux bien aller avec moi à la parade de la Fantasia! Mais C-C'est génial! (changeant de conversation) Au faites c'était méchant de se moquer de moi!

 **COBALT:** (moqueuse) Ah ouais? J'ignorais que les garçons avaient peur d'inviter des filles à assister à une fête! HA HA

Luxus rougit de plus belle en entendant ça, même si Cobalt se moquait de lui (gentiment) il sait qui lui pardonnera toujours. Un an qui la connait, un an qui la trouvait belle et un an qui était fou d'elle.

Le soir en allant à la fête, Luxus attendait Cobalt depuis quelques minutes, il était arriver en avance au cas ou si elle arrivait avant lui. Pendant qu'il attendait, Luxus vit un couple se tenir la main et qui roucoulèrent ensemble, il se mit à rougir en les voyant, il s'imaginait lui avec Cobalt, un sourire niais se fit voir en s'imaginant ce genre de truc. Cobalt arriva en courant de peur d'être en retard, de loin, elle vit le sourire béat de Luxus. Elle se planta face à lui rougissant elle aussi, elle était habillé d'une magnifique robe courte bleu foncé, cette robe avait des paillettes bleues foncées toute autour du jupon et un peu sur le décolleter, c'était une robe assez sensuel pour une jeune adolescente de 13 ans, mais pas assez trop adulte quand même. Quand Luxus se réveilla de son doux rêve, il vit Cobalt, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, il avait l'air ébahit par une tel splendeur, Cobalt rougit de plus en plus.

 **LUXUS:** (ébahit) WOUAAAH! Cette robe te vas super bien!

 **COBALT:** (timide) M-Merci… C'est gentil...

 **LUXUS:** (rassurant) Ne sois pas timide! Au faite c'est ta première parade Fantasia?

 **COBALT:** Oui c'est ma première parade, seulement là j'y vais en tant que spectateur.

 **LUXUS:** Si tu étais arrivé un peu avant, t'aurais pu y assister l'an dernier… Au faite, ça fait un an que tu es arrivé à la guilde et un an que tu ne m'as jamais rien dis sur toi, enfin surtout d'où tu viens…

 **COBALT:** (embarrassé) Tu ne comprendrais pas si je te le disais… C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais c'est compliqué… J'espère qu'un jour j'y arriverai à te le dire...

Un silence embarrassant vient gêner les 2 jeunes adolescents, pendant tout le long de la parade, ils étaient ensemble, Luxus ne participait pas à la fête pour rester avec Cobalt, malgré l'embarra qui hantait, ils réussissent à s'éclater entre eux. Puis un moment Luxus l'emmena dans d'une allée remplie d'arbres à fleurs de cerisiers, l'allée faisait une ligne droite, c'était une ancienne voie ferrée qui auparavant était très utiliser pour les trains de marchandises, Luxus a même failli s'empierger sur un rail sur cette voie plutôt dangereuse! Ce qui a fait rire sa partenaire, il adorait le son de son rire cristallin pur et enfantin qui résonnait en écho sur ce chemin vide. Au bout du chemin, ils décidèrent de se poser en dessous d'un cerisier vers le côté du chemin de rail. Cobalt contempla le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle sous une douce brise d'été et du soir, sans un mot, dans un silence serein. Luxus brisa ce silence un peu trop pesant pour lui.

 **LUXUS:** (timidement) Tu sais depuis que tu es arrivé… (avalant sa salive) Je-Je t'ai toujours très différente d-des filles…

 **COBALT:** (sans bouger la tête et impassible) En bien ou en mal?

 **LUXUS:** (s'affolant) En bien! Bien sûr!

 **COBALT:** (encore impassible) Tant mieux….

Cobalt commença à se rapprocher de Luxus, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de droite de Luxus, de ce geste tendre, Luxus commença à rougir, il ne bougea plus, Cobalt posa sa main sur sa cuisse, il posa doucement la sienne au-dessus sa main. Cobalt se sentit en sécurité avec lui, c'était doux et calme, elle stoppa le silence en regardant Luxus droit dans les yeux.

 **COBALT:** (impassible mais impatiente niveau son de voix) C'est quand que tu vas m'embrasser?

Luxus était choqué de la réaction de Cobalt, il était rouge d'embarras qu'alors qui l'aimer lui aussi cette fille! Luxus s'avança doucement de Cobalt, leur visage était proche, ils pouvaient sentir tous les deux la respiration de leur conjoint en face de chacun d'entre eux, encore quelques centimètres pour atteindre ces deux petits bout de chair, Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, ils eurent tout deux un léger frisson qu'ils leurs parcourir dans tout leur corps... Et il s'embrassèrent. Un tendre et passionné baiser d'amoureux, le souffle manquant, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'allongèrent sur le sol frais tout en restant l'un contre l'autre en se regardant d'une manière énamouré au lieu de fixer la voie lactée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. /^w^/ Mais ce chapitre était long à écrire et en plus il y a plus de mots comme vous avez du le constater! J'espère toujours que ça vous plaira moi pour le moment je suis assez satisfaite, enfin j'ai quand même un doute sur la fin... Sinon ENJOY!**_

 **Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

 _Chapitre 4:_

 **Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail (X792):**

Le lendemain de cette fête improviser, Célestia se lève de son lit encore à moitié endormi, elle devait se préparer pour les recherches spéciales _Cobalt_ mais il na fallait pas que ces recherches atteignent les «oreilles» de Magnolia ou encore moins celles de Luxus! Les mages étaient tous parti en train de chercher aux 4 coins du royaume de Fiore, ces recherches allaient être longue et fastidieuse. Dans l'une des forêts de Fiore, une bande mages cherchait en vain mais sans savoir par quoi devaient-ils commencer? La bande de Natsu composé de Happy, Carla, Wendy Lucy, Erza, Grey et Célestia ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer les recherches surtout Célestia qui ne connait pas les lieux!

 **GREY:** (râlant) Rhaa! On sait même pas où est-ce qu'on va!

 **NATSU:** (râlant aussi) Arrête de te plaindre le glaçon!

 **GREY:** (colère) Elle a un problème l'allumette?!

 **NATSU:** (colère aussi) Oui c'est toi l'exhibitionniste! Arrête de râler!

 **GREY:** (très en colère) Comment ça je râle?! Tu vas voir! Je vais te refaire ton portrait la torche humaine!

Lucy et le reste de la bande regardent la scène en mode désespéré... Célestia regarde plutôt cette petite querelle comme si il s'agissait d'un combat épique, donc ni une, ni deux, elle sort de sa poche sa drôle d'arme en forme de cube, elle appuie sur une face du cube et là... SORT UNE IMMENSE HACHE DE GUERRE! Erza avait les yeux écarquillés en voyant ça! Jamais de sa vie elle a vu une hache de cette taille là! D'habitude Erza ne possédait que d'armures et d'épées et non de haches, mais aucunes de ses épées pouvaient atteindre une taille comme celle-ci! La hache de guerre Célestia était faite en argent simple, mais dessus il y avait un emblème inscrit en forme d'étoile avec un D à l'envers à l'intérieur de ce signe. Avec sa hache en main, Célestia se rue vers Natsu et Grey, en les faisant mordre la poussière avec un coup! Ce qui faisait faire la moue à Célestia.

 **CÉLESTIA:** (faisant la moue) Humph... Je voulais jouer avec vous! Vous êtes nul... Vous n'êtes pas apte pour vous combattre face à moi...

 **NATSU:** (sonné) Vu le coup que tu viens de donner! Je suis HS!

 **GREY:** (sonné aussi) En plus tu as fais une embuscade directe, qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer! Je sais pas si j'aurai le courage de riposter!

Ils se mettent tous les trois à rire de ce petit combat, Erza avait été impressionner de la force de Célestia, elle penserait que se sera une excellente guerrière surtout si elle restait à Fairy Tail. Les autres membres du groupes continuaient à chercher chacun dans leur coin pour avoir plus de chance de retrouver Cobalt ou au moins d'avoir un indice... Car ça risquait d'être long...

Luxus était chez lui ce matin, il s'était très bien remit de ses blessures, on était quasiment à la fin du mois de Mars X792. Depuis un bon bout temps il était blessé, cette intoxication lui aura prit beaucoup de temps à récupérer. Pendant un moment durant sa rémission, il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet des potions ou des sortilèges fournit par Polyussica qui lui faisait cette effet mais il a peut près sûr qu'il a rêvé de Cobalt, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêver d'elle. Il avait «arrêté» de penser à elle depuis les grands jeux inter-magiques pour plus se consacrer à la victoire de la guilde... Sauf au combat de Jura, l'un des dix mages sacrés, il pensait que Cobalt serai contente de «là haut» de le voir gagner face un mage extrêmement puissant mais après ce match, il a vraiment décidé d'arrêté. Quand il dormait pour se récupérer, il avait rêvé d'elle, il a pensé à elle, il ressent une sorte de sentiment nostalgique en lui à chaque fois qui la voit dans un souvenir. Il se demandait par moment si il l'aimait encore depuis sa disparition, peut-être plus du tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout! Mais c'était quand même son premier grand amour... Après cette remise en question assez douloureuse que nostalgique, il décide de partir à la guilde pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle mission et de payer enfin son loyer!

Luxus part de chez lui en se matérialisant en éclair, il arrive en trombe dans la guilde mais quand il rentrait, il n'y avait que Mirajane qui s'occuper à essuyer la vaisselle derrière le comptoir! Il n'avait jamais vu la guilde aussi vide! Il court vers Mirajane choquait de cette entrée glacial et brusque de la part de la guilde!

 **LUXUS:** (choqué) Mais ils sont passé où les autres?! Il est où le vieux?! Et Natsu?!

 **MIRAJANE:** (gêné) Euh… Comment dire… Ils sont tous partis en «mission»…

 **LUXUS:** (Ironie) C'est quoi ça?! Une mission générale! Ils sont tous partis faire une jolie balade dans les champs champêtre et cueillir des jolies et mignonnes petits fleur-fleurs!

 **MIRAJANE:** (doublement gêné) Euh… Non! Non! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça! C'est le genre de chose que tu ne devrais pas savoir!

 **LUXUS:** (surpris) Comment ça le genre de chose que je ne devrais pas savoir?

 **MIRAJANE:** (triplement gêne) Euh… le genre de chose où tu n'est pas le bienvenue dans cette mission…

 **LUXUS:** (impatient) Répète un peu plus fort ce que tu viens de dire à la fin. «Le genre de chose…»

 **MIRAJANE:** (répète en rougissant) «où tu n'es pas le bienvenue dans cette mission…»

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Comment ça «le» pas bienvenue?! (commence à se calmer) Et toi pourquoi t'es pas en mission avec eux?

 **MIRAJANE:** (rougis) En faite je suis en mission là aussi en ce moment… Je dois t'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre les autres à cette mission…

 **LUXUS:** (hébété) Qu-quoi?! Ta mission est de m'empêcher d'aller rejoindre les autres! Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher tous bordel?! J'en ai rien à faire! Je vais les rejoindre eux et leur mission «secrète»!

 **MIRAJANE:** (commence à être en colère) Je comprends Luxus mais là c'est exceptionnel! Et je ne te laisserais pas y aller!

Luxus s'en contre fichait de se que disait Mirajane, il s'en va en la laissant planté derrière le bar. Mirajane devient furieuse en voyant Luxus lui tournait le dos pendant qu'elle lui parlait! Sans la moindre hésitation, Mirajane court vers Luxus pour l'empêcher de dépasser le seuil de la porte mais trop tard, Luxus commençait à se matérialiser en foudre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se transformer en Satan Soul et lui lancé une attaque magique. Elle fait son Take Over et balance une Explosion Démoniaque au dos de Luxus. Luxus avait été frapper de plein fouet par cette attaque qui juge de sournoise de la part de Mirajane. Une bataille venait de naître entre les deux mages de rang S. Une bataille qui s'annoncera féroce et rudement dangereuse, un peu comme le jour où Luxus eu sa cicatrice...

 **FLASHBACK, Dans le Mont Yakobe (X776):**

Luxus était avec Cobalt dans le Mont Yakobe, il faisait extrêmement froid et avec cette tempête de neige qui faisait rage, se n'était pas ça qui aller arranger les choses! Ils étaient tout les deux ensemble pour faire une mission que le maître de guilde à juger "importante" mais réalité il les a envoyé pour qu'ils cherchaient les fleurs stellaires qui poussent sur ce mont pour que la guilde et ses membres puissent les manger! Au début avant qu'ils partent, ils pensèrent que c'était une mission digne de ce nom! Mais au lieu de ça ce fut une infâme blague du maître! Ils devaient attendre pour lire la mission à l'heure que le maître souhaitait que la lettre s'ouvre **(c'était une lettre magique)** pour qu'ils lisent la quête en entière, ils savaient qu'ils devaient aller au Mont Yakobe, vu qu'ils faisaient confiance au maître, ils sont partis tout de suite, ce qu'ils auraient pas du! Quand ils purent lire enfin la lettre, Luxus voulait revenir à la guilde pour refaire le portrait de son grand-père! Heureusement que Cobalt était là, elle a pu calmer Luxus et elle voulait absolument voir ces plantes stellaires pour la première fois de sa vie. Luxus avait très vite accepté, il ferait tout pour les beaux yeux de sa petite copine! **(*soupir*)**

 **LUXUS:** (râlant) C'est pas possible le vieux schnock c'est encore foutu de nous!

Luxus depuis c'est deux dernières années était toujours en couple avec Cobalt mais son caractère avait un peu changer, il était en pleine crise d'adolescent, Cobalt aussi d'ailleurs! Seulement lui, il commençait à faire l'adolescent rebelle, à répondre à son père, énerver les gens de la guilde, ne pas vouloir aller à l'école et il est devenue très arrogant! Au grand damn de son grand-père! Cobalt c'était différent, elle toujours la même depuis son arrivé douce, gentille, prétentieuse, impassible... Sauf qu'elle est devenue très courageuse et connait la véritable signification du mot «amitié»... Malgré le mauvais caractère de Luxus, elle l'aimait comme elle le pouvait, elle était prête à tout pour lui, tout comme lui.

Pendant que Luxus et Cobalt marchaient sans cesse sur cette montagne pour atteindre le bout, Cobalt était en train de regardait un Luxus plutôt ronchon, ce qu'il la faisait doucement rigoler en elle, elle le trouvait si mimi qu'en il faisait la tête. Luxus vit qu'elle le regardait.

 **LUXUS:** (désagréable) Quoi?

 **COBALT:** (énamouré) Je trouve que tu es mimi quand tu t'énerve!

 **LUXUS:** (soupirant) Quoi que je fasse ou que je dise tu me trouveras toujours mignon! En même temps... Je suis un beau gosse!

Il émit un sourire en regardant Cobalt, cette dernière se mit à rougir, il la prit autour du cou et lui donna un bisou sur la joue, Cobalt s'arrêta et le prit autour du cou elle aussi, elle l'embrassa. Luxus répondait avec joie à ce baiser, ses mains posait sur la taille de Cobalt descendait doucement vers la direction sur le derrière de sa copine, sa langue demandait à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres, celle-ci accepta en ouvrant la bouche et en touchant sa langue avec la sienne. Une bataille effréné commença entre eux, leurs langues firent une danse sensuel dans leur bouche, ils haletèrent fréquemment au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser mais Luxus ne voulait pas l'arrêter de l'enlacer.

 **LUXUS:** (murmurant) Je t'aime...

Il n'arrêta pas de caresser le fessier de Cobalt, cette dernière commença à avoir fortement chaud en elle... Luxus s'interrompit en voyant le malaise qu'elle avait en elle.

 **LUXUS:** Je suis désolé mais je t'aime tellement... Et je voulais te faire plaisir...

 **COBALT:** (gêné) J'ai rien dis, moi aussi je t'aime tellement, mais je sais pas si un jour on pourra le faire... J'ai peur que ça fasse mal... Et puis je trouve qu'on est un peu jeune pour faire _ÇA_...

 **LUXUS:** Je te comprends... J'ai tout mon temps avec toi, jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

Cobalt souriait faiblement à ses mots et le re-embrassa, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, un retentissement sourd se fit entendre dans les steppes montagneuses... Luxus interrompit le baisser et essaya de se diriger vers le bruit, Cobalt resta sur place sous ordre de Luxus pour sa sécurité, Luxus arriva dans une sorte de caverne sombre et glacial, il continua son chemin au bout de ce trou mais ne trouva rien de suspect et là... Il entendit un cri...Celui de Cobalt! Luxus courut vers la sortie mais la grotte commençait à trembler quand il courait et là... Son chemin fut couper par un effondrement de pierre qui barra la sortie. Luxus était en train de pété un câble, Cobalt était seule dehors et il l'avait entendu hurler, il à horreur qu'on touche ou qu'on fasse du mal à sa petite copine. Un grognement sourd et rauque se fit entendre dans la caverne, Luxus retourna lentement la tête, quand sa tête fut tourner complètement, il vit un monstre, par n'importe quel monstre, il vit une horde de dix Balkans des Montagnes.

 **BALKAN 1:** (sournois) Où crois-tu aller mon coco?

 **BALKAN 2:** (machiavélique) Si tu cherches ta copine, elle avec d'autre de nos camarades, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, on va juste lui faire découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire comme... Le plaisir... (il émit un vil sourire)

Luxus était abasourdi par le culot et le dégoût des Balkans, en lui bouillait une colère horrible, une envie de sang, des pulsions meurtrières, ses membres de tout son corps tremblaient frénétiquement et à ce moment là... Il hurla de colère...

La caverne trembla quand il émit son hurlement de rage, que des pierres se sont misent à tomber, assommant un des dix Balkans ici présent. Luxus commença à attaquer sur les Balkans de première rangée, il émit une Tempête de foudre, elle heurta deux Balkans, l'un d'eux arriva à se relever difficilement, l'autre était trop sonné pour faire un mouvement. Trois des autres Balkans viennent à la charge contre Luxus, ils attaquèrent en même temps! Luxus eu droit à un enchaînement de coups poings sans répit. Luxus était à terre, il émit un grognement rauque qui fit résonner la grotte, il se releva difficilement.

 **BALKAN 3:** (moqueur) Tu fais peine à voir!

 **LUXUS:** (Ton de défi) C'est tout ce que vous avez? Ha ha! Ça va être de tous vous battre! Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Cette attaque fit sortir des éclairs de sa bouche, il dégomma à lui seul trois des Balkans, mais il en restait toujours six... Luxus commença à faiblir, pour un adolescent se son âge c'était une remarquable attaque en tant que chasseur de dragon. D'un geste sournois et vil, un des Balkans qui était derrière Luxus, sans même que lui faisait attention, le frappa de plein fouet au milieu du dos. Luxus fut propulser à l'autre bout de la caverne et heurta un rocher en plein dans le torse, même si il était par terre Luxus parvient encore à lancer une attaque.

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Tu vas voir! Lance du Dragon Foudroyant!

Luxus se matérialisa en éclair est réussi à anéantir deux autre Balkans des montagnes, qu'alors il s'apprêtait à lancer encore une attaque, un Balkan le prends par le cou et le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur le visage.

Une énorme explosion retentit, l'ouverture de la caverne était enfin libre, Cobalt avait réussi à détruire les pierres. Elle vit Luxus dans un sale état, le sang qui coulait de partout sur son corps, elle le voyait encaissé des coups d'une tel violence! Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les hurlement de son amoureux encore une minute de plus! Il ne restait que quatre Balkans face à elle, _facile_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se mit en position d'attaque, un faisceau lumineux traversa tout autour de son corps, on senti une très grande puissance dans cette attaque, elle saisit son bras gauche avec sa main droite et redressa sa paume vers les ennemies et expulsa sans aucune difficulté sa magie en elle sur eux.

 **COBALT:** (hurlant) PAUME CÉLESTE!

Elle a réussit à anéantir tous ses ennemies en une seul attaque quel jugeait faible pour elle! Elle courut vers Luxus, elle se mit à pleurer en le voyant dans un état pitoyable. Mais soudain Luxus bougea ne faisant point attention à sa bien aimée qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux, il se leva dans le silence et frappa Cobalt avec un de ses poings électrique... Cobalt était choquer de la réaction de Luxus, Luxus était enragé en lui, il y en lui une haine destructrice dans son regard.

 **LUXUS:** (enragé) Je vais te tuer! Petite effrontée!

Luxus était possédé! Il devait surement possédé par un des Balkans ici présent, quand on réfléchit bien on remarque qu'il en manque à l'appel... Cette magie de Take Overn'a jamais était réellement la magie préféré de Cobalt surtout là en ce moment précis! Si elle voulait libéré Luxus de l'emprise du Balkan, elle essuya ses larmes pour se concentrer. Elle devait absolument déverser sa magie sur Luxus pour qu'il soit libre.

 **COBALT:** Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de te taper dessus Luxus pour pouvoir te voir libre sous cette emprise de son Take Over... (hurlant) MÉTÉORE!

Un rayon lumineux lui traversa tout le corps, d'un geste vif et rapide, elle s'élança droit vers son adversaire, à une vitesse fulgurante elle mis une horde de coups de poings et de coups de pieds à Luxus. Ce dernier lui lança un sort très puissant face à elle.

 **LUXUS (BALKAN):** (moqueur) HIN HIN! Tu crois que tu m'auras aussi facilement? (hurlant) BOULET DU TONNERRE!

Cobalt se prit une fatal électrocution, elle avait très mal, elle ne supportait pas très bien les attaques de foudres de Luxus depuis qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui, elle se releva péniblement de cette attaque foudroyante pour lui en redonner une autre plus au moins costaud...

 **COBALT:** (enragé) J'ai horreur de faire un mal à un être que je j'aime par dessus tout le reste mais là c'est différent, je fais ça pour le délivré de ton emprise sale monstre!

Elle se positionna en fléchissant ses jambes légèrement, elle tendit ses bras, sa main droit était en dessous, paume ouverte vers le haut et sa main gauche était au dessus de celle-ci faisant sortir que de ses doigts (référence à Jellal, épisode 39 pour cette attaque) , sept astres lumineux firent apparition dans la sombre caverne.

 **COBALT:** (hurlant) SUBIT LE CHÂTIMENT DES SEPT ÉTOILES... GRAND CHARIOT!

Une énorme explosion fit retentit, cette explosion à détruit presque le 3/4 de la grotte! Luxus enfin le Balkan commença à pâlir en voyant la puissance de Cobalt, qu'alors il s'apprêtait à jeter encore un énième sort sur Cobalt, Luxus fit de drôles convulsions, Luxus se débattait pour briser ce Take Over mais en vain! Les spams s'intensifièrent, une très grande et très grosse Aura électrique entourait Luxus, cette Aura grandissait de fil en mesure, la magie lui passa sous ses pieds à lui... Et là... Luxus se lança un sort de foudre sur lu même...

 **LUXUS (et non le Balkan):** (hurlant) ÉRUPTION FOUDROYANTE!

Un énorme éclair apparaît sur le sol et au dessus lui, il s'électrocuta de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol, allongé sur le dos, inconscient et inanimé. Cobalt courut vers le corps de Luxus et se remit à pleurer à genoux devant lui, pensant même qu'il était mort! Le Balkan qui traînait non loin titubait et tomba sur le sol d'épuisement de son Take Over et de l'auto-électrocution de Luxus. Soudain, Luxus se mit à tousser, il ouvra ses yeux mais constata qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir celui de droite, son oeil de droite lui piquait de douleur, il essaya quand même de l'ouvrir mais en vain, la douleur fut trop forte pour lui. Il sentit les larmes de Cobalt lui mouillèrent le visage. Il émit un sourire faible mais sincère.

 **LUXUS:** (rassurant) Arrête de pleurer ça ne sert à rien, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais mourir, il en faut bien plus pour cela!

 **COBALT:** (pleurant) J-je sais! M-mais tu es dans un étaaat! Snif! Tout ça à cause de mooooiii! (essuyant ses larmes) A-allez viens, on rentre à la maison, je vais te soigner surtout ton o-oeil... T-tu auras une belle cicatrice...

 **LUXUS:** (fatigué) M-Merci... Mais il s'est passait quoi avant que je me bats? Je t'ai entendue hurlait tout ta l'heure.

 **COBALT:** Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste trois Balkans des montagnes qui sont venus m'importuner mais en un coup de météorite ils était déjà tous à terre! Allez lève toi.

 **LUXUS:** (touchant son oeil): Une cicatrice? C'est horrible à ce point là? Je dis ça parce que je n'oserai plus me regarder dans miroir après une blessure comme ça!

 **COBALT:** Je tiens à prendre ma défense avant que tu m'accuses, c'est pas moi qui t'ai faite cette cicatrice, quand j'ai lancer mon sort de la Grande Ourse tu n'avais toujours rien, c'est toi qui te l'ai faite toute seul!

 **LUXUS:** Je sais, je sais... (il réussit enfin à ouvrir son oeil malgré la douleur brûlante) Aïe! Enfin... J'ai pas perdu la vue! je pense que ça doit que la paupière et la cerne de l'oeil qui doit être endommagé, rien de grave alors! Je vais pouvoir de regarder avec mes deux yeux maintenant!

 **COBALT:** Ta cicatrice à la forme d'un éclair comme ta magie... Elle commence de ta paupière pour finir sur le haut de ta joue en zig-zag. C'est mimi!

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Depuis quand c'est drôle et mimi de se mutilait la tronche?!

Cobalt émit un rire ce qui gonfla le coeur de Luxus d'amusement et de sérénité, il se promit en lui même de devenir à jamais l'un des membres les plus fort de la guilde pour pouvoir mieux protéger ses membres et les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. Ils partirent ensemble à la guilde pour retrouver du repos, sans même avoir récolter une plante stellaire... Enfin juste une seule, Cobalt a réussit à en trouver une juste après son combat, elle constata que cette fleur n'avait rien de stellaire comparait à elle! Fichu maître pensa-t-elle!


	5. Chapter 5

_Exceptionnellement dans ce chapitre il n'y aura de Flash Back car je jugeait qui il avait trop de mot dans ce chapitre! Mais dans le prochain il y sera dès le début pas contre! Et peut-être même que j'en metterai un deuxième mais peut-être... Je ne suis pas encore sûr! X') Sur ceux, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

 _Chapitre 5:_

 **Dans la ville de Magnolia, devant la guilde de Fairy Tail (X792):**

Une tension électrique régnait entre Luxus et Mirajane, Mirajane devait absolument arrêter Luxus, il ne devait pas savoir ce que faisait les autres derrière son dos, surtout si c'est en rapport avec _Cobalt._ Luxus commence à paraître son attaque, on senti dans cette attaque une puissance hors paire, cette attaque aller être loin d'être agréable pour Mirajane...

 **LUXUS:** (hurlant) HURLEMENT DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT!

Un énorme jet d'éclair sorti de la bouche de Luxus et heurte Mirajane, cette attaque le propulse très loin, environ trois ou quatre maison d'écart à son point de départ. Elle se relève malgré cette attaque assez dure.

 **MIRAJANE:** (impressionné) Tu es impressionnant Luxus, il faut dire que tu as toujours était le meilleur membre de la guilde hormis le maître.

 **LUXUS:** Tu me flattes Mirajane ce ne sont pas dans tes habitudes de faire des compliments surtout sur moi! Je ne suis pas encore le meilleur membre de la guilde, il y a encore Guidarts mais un jour j'arriverai à le battre.

 **MIRAJANE:** Tu es devenue modeste? Je suis surprise que tu admets que Guildarts est plus fort que toi, d'habitude tu dis toujours: «Ce vieux schnock sera facile à battre si un jour il lui vient de se mesurer à moi!Suis je bête! Il a trop peur de moi pour le demander!»

 **LUXUS:** (râlant) Rhooo c'est bon! C'était avant que je me fasse viré de la guilde! Je disais ça parce que il n'était jamais là et donc je pouvais frimer!

 **MIRAJANE:** Tu es dérisoire... Depuis que je te connais tu as toujours étais comme ça que se soit Noël ou à la Fantasia, tu as toujours trouver le moyen de gâcher les meilleures moments des autres personnes en prouvant que tu étais le plus fort de la guilde! Tu te souviens de Noël de l'an X777, c'était avant que tu te fasse viré?

 **LUXUS:** (mentant) Vaguement...

 **MIRAJANE:** Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, Noël X777, le maître décide d'inclure une nouvelle tradition pour cette fête, offrir un cadeau à la personne qu'on préférait dans la guilde. Évidement! Monsieur était tellement prétentieux qu'il a longuement négocié pour savoir s'il pouvait s'offrir un cadeau à lui-même que d'en offrir aux autres! Heureusement que le maître a catégoriquement refusé. Par contre monsieur Draer voulait avoir tout les cadeaux des autres membres... Non pardon je me suis trompé! Il AVAIT tous les cadeaux des autres membres de la guilde en les menaçant de leur botter le cul!

 **LUXUS:** (gêné) Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois me souvenir de ce Noël là!

 **MIRAJANE:** Et tu te souviens du Noël X779? Tu décide un jour de te plier à la règle mais en la modifiant à ton goût du «J'offre un cadeau au premier enculé que je vois passer à travers ma route!» Évidement il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi! Si je m'en souviens bien c'est toi qui m'as offert un livre pornographique, je me souviens même de la manière que tu me l'as donné et dis gentiment de passer un agréable Noël! Tu me l'as balancé en pleine tronche en me disant "J _oyeux Noël à toi la tarée! Tiens! Pends-toi bien avec! Et fais pas chier si t'es pas contente parce que un putain c'est trop cher!"_

 **LUXUS:** (rougissant et changeant de conversation) Ah... Au faite pourquoi on parle de ça? Je dis ça parce que de base je crois qu'on se battait?

 **MIRAJANE:** (revenant brutalement à la réalité) Ah oui c'est vrai! (voix sombre) Je ne te permettrai pas de rejoindre le maître et le reste de la guilde! (hurlant) ÉCLAIR DES ENFERS!

Mirajane était en train de se servir de ses deux mains à la fois pour pourvoir toucher son redoutable adversaire, la boule d'électricité de couleur violette explosa sur Luxus mais ce dernier ne cille pas de cette attaque. En même temps qu'elle idée de balancer des éclairs sur un dragon slayer de la foudre pense-t-elle! Luxus saisi l'opportunité de manger ces éclairs si gentiment donné de la part de «la fille de Satan».

 **LUXUS:** (moqueur) Tes éclairs sont délicieux! Merci ma petite Mira!

Et d'un geste vif, Luxus donne une énorme horde de coup poings électriques à une vitesse impressionnante à Mirajane qui ne faisait que d'encaisser les coups plus bien que de mal. Par on se sait quel trop miracle, Mirajane arrive à arrêter les deux poings de Luxus en profite pour le faire virevolter en arrière et le jetait comme une vieille chaussette à quelque pas de l'entrée de la guilde, elle tend sa main vers sa direction et un multitude de grands mains sombres sortent pour attraper Luxus qui était encore allonger à plat ventre sur le sol en dalle de la ville. Les grands bras noirs magiques prennent Luxus par le pied gauche et le soulève pour le faire valser un peu partout, du moment qui se faisait cogner tout aller bien selon la démone. Luxus arrive à un certains moment à se libérer de l'emprise de la magie de Mirajane, il était dans un état pitoyable, son oeil de gauche gonfle à cause des coups qu'on lui a infligé, son nez saigne, il a des bleus et des égratignures partout sur son corps mais pourtant il émet un sourire diabolique à son adversaire, il se relève en titubant légèrement mais ce reprend très vite pour donner le coup ultime selon lui.

 **LUXUS:** (machiavélique) Je suis indestructible! N'empêche je me sens légèrement vexé que tu ne t'es pas battu en mode Sytry. Mais bon au moins je pourrai partir rejoindre le vieux et les autres!

Il émet une explosion de foudre pour finir en beauté ce match, Mirajane tombe en recevant ce choque électrique, elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun de ses membres de son corps tout entier,, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce retrouvé dans un état comme ça! Pourtant elle avait des bleus et des hématomes à peu près partout sur tout son corps, des brûlures du à la foudre et un filet de sang au niveau de la bouche. Luxus fut surpris mais aussi content d'avoir battu aussi vite Mirajane, Alors qu'il s'en allait en laissant Mirajane dans cet état, elle le retient quelque secondes de son attention.

 **MIRAJANE:** (nostalgique)Quand je repense à notre conversation sur les Noëls ratés et ton comportement agressif auparavant, je me dis des fois que tu n'aurais du jamais être expulser si ce maudit caractère de cochon ne s'était pas accentué si _elle_ est été toujours avec nous...

 **LUXUS:** (indifférent) Qui _elle_?

 **MIRAJANE:** (colère) Ton avis?! Tu n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier surtout _elle_! J'te parle de _Cobalt_! Ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis elle est «parti», tu as brusquement changé de comportement. Je me souviens au début quand tu étais triste, tu essayais de cacher ta peine et ton père t'entendais pleuré dans ta chambre quand tu n'étais plus à la guilde. Tu essayais d'être fort, tu t'entraînais sans relâche sur tes performances physiques que psychiques à la fois et de te faire un nom pour que tu sois reconnu en tant que toi et non en tant que petit-fils du maître ou fils d'Iwan. Mais quand ton père c'est fait viré... Là c'était le pompon! Tu étais devenu très mauvais, tu n'accordais plus d'importance aux autres membres, tu voulais absolument passer ton examen de mage de rang S et faire voir à tout le monde que tu «étais sacrément fort. C'est après le renvoi de ton père que je me suis demandé si tu pensais encore à _elle_... J'en n'ai pas l'impression.

Luxus se sert le point de droite en entendant le propos de Mirajane... Qu'elle est bête pense-t-il, bien sûr qu'il a pensé à _elle_ en passant son examen, bien sûr qu'il a pensé à _elle_ quand ça réputation était honorable et bien sûr qu'il a pensé à _elle_ lors de la bataille de Fairy Tail. Il a fait tout ça pour _elle_ , pour qu' _elle_ soit fière de lui...

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Évidement que j'ai pensé à _elle_! Je pense toujours à _elle_!

Il se tait subitement en révélant cet éprouvante révélation, Mirajane à terre était choqué de constater que Luxus pensait toujours à _elle_ malgré ces années... Comme si de rien c'était passé, Luxus prend et s'en va monter dans la guilde pour mettre la démone dans un lit dans l'infirmerie, il prend le temps de la soigné, elle ne parlait pas pendant qu'il essuyait ses plaies sanglantes. Puis s'en alla après avoir fini ce travail fastidieux, laissant derrière lui laissant une Mirajane exténué. Au seuil de la porte, elle murmure à Luxus une dernière parole.

 **MIRAJANE:** (murmure) Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié... Surtout après la promesse que tu lui avais promis...

Et elle s'endort du à sa faiblesse, Luxus s'en alla sans ciller,, sans paraître la moindre émotion à l'extérieur. Pourtant en lui écumait une rage et une tristesse incroyable, si il pouvait, il aurait détruit Magnolia d'un coup d'éclair pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments néfastes. Il part de la guilde à pieds pour économiser son énergie magique, il commençait avoir un doute sur cette mission secrète, aurait-elle un lien avec Cobalt se demanda-t-il en lui. Si c'était le cas, il aura un mal de chien à retrouver son grand-père et les autres.

 **Dans une partie reculé de l'une des forêts de Fiore (X792):**

Après plusieurs heures de marche à tourner en rond comme dirait Célestia, Erza propose à la troupe de faire un pique-nique au grand damn de Wendy, souvenant du premier pique-nique de Erza l'année dernière... (référence au gang des fesses dodues dans l'arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé) Pendant tout le monde s'attablait, Célestia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le ciel au cas si une étoile filante arrivera comme ça en plein jour (comme l'arrivé de Cobalt! ^^)! Les autres regardent Célestia perplexe mais n'émettent aucun commentaires sauf Grey qui ne peut pas s'empêcher.

 **GREY:** (curieux) Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça là-haut? Tu sais elle ne va pas tomber du ciel! Ha ha!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (rire) Pourtant elle l'a fait il y 14 ans et aussi encore une fois i ans auparavant!

 **GREY:** (choqué) Quoi?! Comment elle l'a fait?! Elle vient d'où?!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (calme) Nous venons en quelque sorte d'un monde parallèle, en faite non... Je dirais plus qu'on vient d'une autre planète de cette Galaxie, nous sommes assez différents des humains même si nous vous ressemblons très fortement.

 **NATSU:** (incruste et choqué) NANI?! Comment ça différents?! Vous n'êtes pas des humains?!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (souriante) Non! Nous sommes des Deathstars, une «race» plus évoluée que les humains. Nous sommes plus forts, plus résistants, nous avons une santé de fer donc nous tombons quasiment jamais malade et guérisons plus vite de nos blessures et nous sommes aussi plus intelligent que vous!

 **ERZA:** (perplexe) Jamais entendu parler de cet... Ce peuple...

 **CÉLESTIA:** (jovial) Normal! Il y a que nous qui connaissons votre existence dans ce monde! C'est vrai c'est bizarre de voir une personne qui nous ressemble mais qui n'est pas comme nous du tout! Oh j'oubliais un truc! Nous pratiquons aussi la magie mais très peu d'entre nous savent s'en servir et puis c'est aussi une source rare comparé à chez vous! (sombre) Mais dernièrement beaucoup de chamanes n'osent plus l'utiliser jugeant que seuls les Dieux peuvent s'en servir qu'alors quand réalité ils ont peur de notre Reine., qui elle prétend être une Déesse et de vouloir les exterminer si ils utilisent encore de la magie, cette ressource si rare...

 **LUCY:** (surprise) Reine? Il a même une Reine dans votre... Monde?

 **CÉLESTIA:** Évidement qu'il y a une Reine sinon ça serait l'Anarchie totale! Mais bon on y est déjà! Cobalt n'aurait jamais du laisser son trône à cette merdeuse!

 **TOUS SAUF CÉLESTIA:** (choqué) COBALT ÉTAIT REINE?!

 **CÉLESTIA:** Bah oui! Vous le savez pas?

 **TOUS SAUF CÉLESTIA:** (choqué et hurlant) NOOON!

 **CÉLESTIA:** Ah je croyais, en même temps connaissant Cobalt, elle ne l'aurai jamais crier sur les toits. Je crois même qu'elle serait capable de ne l'avoir dit à personne!

Après avoir était abasourdi de la nouvelle de Célestia, la troupe fini son pique-nique calmement. Célestia trouvait les humains très rigolo pour elle, elle aimait bien leur caractères naïfs et joyeux, des sentiments qu'autrefois elle éprouvait quand elle était petite voir même encore adolescente quand Cobalt est «revenue». Grey recoupe le silence une seconde fois.

 **GREY:** Qui est Cobalt? C'est vrai quoi! On fait une chasse à l'Homme pour t'aider à la retrouver et on sait même pas qui sait!

 **CÉLESTIA:** Je pensais que vous la connaissez vu que votre maître avait bien l'air de la connaître... Mais bon. Cobalt Stella Saghlia, fille de l'ancien Roi Marcus Dionysius Saghlia et de sa femme l'ancienne Reine Dorothea Euphrosina Therasia. La mère de Cobalt est morte peu de temps après l'accouchement de son unique enfant, le Roi a du s'occuper de sa fille jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne les 4 ans. Le père de Cobalt est mort tuer par une crise cardiaque, (sort du contexte) paix à son âme! (reviens) Bref, Cobalt a du «régner» dans le royaume à partir de 4 ans... Elle fut prise en charge par une... Euh... Comment dire... Une Déesse. (sourit forcé)

 **TOUS SAUF CÉLESTIA:** (choqué) WHAT?!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (gêné) Oui... Cobalt a été élever par une Déesse après la mort de ses parents, elle _s'appelait_ Wangulen (nb: cette Déesse existe vraiment dans la mythologie latine ou indienne, je ne sais plus, je ne parle pas très bien l'espagnol! C'est la Déesse des Astres, étoiles si vous préférez!) c' _était_ la Déesse des Astres. On dit qu'une fois tous les millénaires, un Dieux ou une Déesse devait choisir un _élu_ , cet élu doit apprendre la magie du Dieu qui l'a choisi pour qu'il devient plus tard le même Dieu que l'ancien.

 **LUCY:** Tu es en train de dire que Cobalt se sert d'une magie de Dieu? (pète un plomb) Et plus tard elle sera une Déesse?! WTF?!

 **CÉLESTIA:** (calme) Oui. Plus tard elle contrôlera toutes les Étoiles et les Astres ici présent dans l'Univers comme les galaxies, les planètes, les comètes, les nébuleuses et aussi les trous noirs! Elle peut quand même les contrôler mais ne peut pas utiliser totalement leurs puissances totales à chacun d'entre eux.

 **ERZA:** Si je comprends bien, elle n'utilise pas le pouvoirs totale de chacun des Astres. C'est ça?

 **CÉLESTIA:** Exactement! Elle pourra l'utiliser si elle finit le rituel afin de devenir Déesse pour le moment elle en est à plus à trois quarts de son parcours! Vu que la Déesse Wangulen est morte il y plus d'une dizaine année avant le terme de son mandat, Cobalt a gagné énormément en puissance mais il manque encore quelque chose pour qu'elle le soit complètement mais personne et même elle ne savent pas ce que sait si Wangulen était vivante elle l'aurait surement dit à Cobalt. Pour le moment on peut dire pour le moment que est un Demi-Déesse! (sourit)

Pendant ce temps tout le monde sauf Erza et Célestia étaient par terre en train de mourir en voyant leur âme partir de leur corps tous choqué de savoir qui est réellement Cobalt.

 **Dans la guilde de Sabertooth (X792):**

Un jeune homme blond était assis sur son siège de velours en train de parler à un exeed brun dans ses bras qui visiblement avait l'air d'être proche du jeune homme, quand quelqu'un rentre en courant tout droit vers le maître de Sabertooth.

 **?:** (hurlant) STING! STING! STING! OUH OUH!

 **STING:** Je suis là! Ne t'existe pas trop Rogue! Tu vas te fatiguer à force!

 **ROGUE:** (à bout de souffle) T-tu devineras j-jamais! La guilde de Fairy Tail font encore des recherches sur un de leurs membres qui a disparu il y quasiment plus de 15 ans!

 **STING:** (abasourdi) Quoi?! 15 ans qui avez perdu un membre et qu'ils décident seulement de commencer les recherches?!

 **ROGUE:** (calme)Ouais! Seulement ce membre s'était fait passer pour mort dans la guilde mais à cause d'une femme inconnu qui est venue de nulle part et qui leur a dit que ce membre était encore vivant, ils ont tous décidé de faire une énorme chasse à l'homme dans le royaume de Fiore!

 **STING:** On voit que chez eux c'est sacré les liens de l'amitié... Mais pourquoi tu m'informe de ça et d'ailleurs comment tu sais ça?

 **ROGUE:** Secret! Pas le droit de dire mes sources, tout le monde est au courant entre guilde dans le royaume sauf Luxus Drear, d'ailleurs il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant... Par contre ça j'ai pas compris pourquoi... Sinon je voulais savoir, si on les aide à chercher leur membre? Après tout ce sont nos alliés et amis!

 **STING:** Je veux bien... Je comprends pas pourquoi Luxus n'a pas le droit de savoir qu'un de ses membres de la guilde est vivant...

 **ROGUE:** Moi non plus, je suis perplexe...

 **FROSH:** Fro pense la même chose!

 **LEXTER:** Peut-être qu'il déteste ce membre?

Une voix se fait entendre derrière eux, une voix que connaissait bien Sting mais qui l'a fait un peu sursauter de surprise.

 **?:** Oh non loin de là! Je suis sûr qu'il on peur de le déboussoler après la mort de cette femme...

 **STING:** Comment tu sais que c'est une femme?

 **?:** Parce que je connais quasiment tous les anciens et nouveaux membres de Fairy Tail, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je connais tous ce que personne ne sait sur Fairy Tail. Par contre pour trouver cette femme ça va être dur surtout si elle veut se cacher pour que personne ne l'a retrouve.

 **ROGUE:** (regardant l'inconnu) Tu me présente Sting cette jolie demoiselle inconnue.

 **STING:** (souriant) Je te présente notre nouvelle recrue, je l'ai recruté hier soir, on s'est rencontré par hasard dans un bar à Crocus, Rogue et Frosh je vous présente _Cobalt Saghlia_!


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, Je n'avais pas pu écrire de base parce que en ce moment j'étais en vacances mais surtout j'ai eu un peu le syndrome de la page blanche, mais bon tout est fini! On va dire que je suis guéris! XD Sinon bonne lecture! ET FAITES ATTENTION, IL Y A UN PETIT **LIME** EN FIN DE CE CHAPITRE! Vous serez prévenue, relax! XD_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: L'espoir de te revoir...**

 _Chapitre 6:_

 **FLASHBACK, Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail (X776):**

Dans la guilde on préparait les festivités pour la Fantasia de cette année, comme chaque année, Makarof fait «l'appel» pour savoir qui c'est qui va y participer, pour le moment tout le monde à l'air de s'y prêtait dans la fête.

 **MAKAROF:** (faisant l'appel) Luxus? Tu participe encore à la Fantasia cette année?

 **LUXUS:** (agacé) Bah oui quel question!

 **MAKAROF:** Je veux savoir qui c'est qui y va et ceux qui n'y vont pas! Cobalt? Je pari toi aussi que tu vas y aller surtout si il y a Luxus.

 **COBALT:** (timidement) O-oui...

 **MAKAROF:** (enthousiasme) N'est pas honte ma jeune fille! Par contre à la fin de la parade ne faîtes pas de cochonneries derrière mon dos! Je tiens pas à devenir grand-père maintenant! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour le devenir!

 **LUXUS:** (excéder) NON MAIS OH! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?! ON AVAIT PAS PRÉVU DE FAIRE DE GOSSE ENSEMBLE ET QUOIQUE CE SOIT APRÈS LA PARADE!

 **COBALT:** (morte de rire) HA HA HA! Vous jeune?! Veuillez m'excuser maître mais il y a peine quelque temps vous venez de dépassez vos 80 ans! HA HA HA!

 **MAKAROF:** (vexé) Petits insolents! Vous m'énervez! Allez vous en!

 **LUXUS:** (râlant) Vieux schnock!

Il s'en alla en grognant, laissant le vieux bouder dans son coin après la remarque désobligeante de sa copine qui elle continua à rire par terre de la situation. Dès qu'elle finit sa crise de fou rire, Cobalt se dirigea vers son copain à la cicatrice imposante qui réfléchissait paisiblement les yeux fermer. Depuis c'est 3 mois, le vieux se sentait toujours coupable de l'excursion surprise dans le Mont Yakobe pour le jeune couple surtout pour Luxus. Luxus pourrait prétendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement de ce qui c'était passer là-bas, mais en réalité il en voulait toujours pour le maître, surtout si on aurait pu faire du mal à Cobalt, il ne l'aurait pas supporter du tout!

 **COBALT:** À quoi tu penses doudou?

Luxus sortit de ses pensées rien quand entendant ce surnom grotesque à ses oreilles.

 **LUXUS:** (râlant) Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça parce que ça fait niant-niant!

 **COBALT:** (sourire narquois) Moi j'aime bien... Doudou!

 **LUXUS:** (ton de défi) Ah ouais? Tu veux jouer à ça?

 **COBALT:** Et pourquoi pas? Nounours?

 **LUXUS:** (se jette sur elle) Tu l'auras voulu!

Qu'alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par surprise par Luxus, celui-ci la prit de manière sac à patate, elle essaya de se débattre en le tapant avec ses poings sur le dos de ce dernier, il fit mine de rien sentir et la jeta sur une des tables de la guilde! Le dos de sa compagne claqua sur ce contact brutal du bois, elle émit un rire que plutôt de hurler la douleur, ce que étonna son copain et qui le fit rire, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement, celle-ci répondit avec joie au baiser. Ils arrêtèrent leur étreinte à contre coeur à cause de l'oxygène qui manquer entre eux.

 **LUXUS:** (énamouré) Tu sais que t'es l'être le plus magnifique sur cette planète?

Elle rougit en entendant ces paroles venant de son copain qui d'habitude n'était pas très romantique du tout! Ce moment un peu intime fut brisé par le vieux, toujours vexé de la remarque désobligeante de la petite copine de son petit-fils.

 **MAKAROF:** (hurlant) IL Y A DES LITS À L'INFIRMERIE POUR FAIRE VOS COCHONERIES! ET PUIS PROTÉGER VOUS! JE NE VEUX PAS D'AVOIR D'ARRIÈRES PETITS-ENFANTS TOUT DE SUITE!

Luxus commença à serrer son poing et essaya de se retenir avant que celui-ci se retrouve en pleine poire face à son grand-père... Cobalt ne tilla pas de la remarque du maître, par contre Luxus perdit son sang froid...

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Mais tu vas arrêter de geindre! T'es sénile ou quoi?! Puis si je veux faire un gosse ici avec elle, je le ferai tout suite rien que pour t'emmerder!

À paroles, les joues de Cobalt s'empourprèrent, gêné de cette situation embarrassante. Elle quitta la table où elle était et s'en alla vers la sortie, laissant le grand-père et le petit-fils se chamaillaient entre eux.

 **LUXUS:** (colère) Maintenant à cause de toi elle est parti!

Le vieux maugréa dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Luxus s'en contre fichait de lui et préférer de rejoindre sa dulcinée qui était dehors. Elle était assise par terre et pensive devant la ruelle de la petite ville, il s'assit par terre avec elle.

 **LUXUS:** Pourquoi tu nous as quitté tout ta l'heure? Le vieux t'as fais du mal? Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il ne le pensait pas vraiment, je pense que c'est l'âge qu'il lui fait dire des tels conneries!

 **COBALT:** Non,non c'est pas lui... Je suis parti à cause de tes paroles, je cite: «Si je veux faire un gosse ici avec elle, je le ferai tout suite rien que pour t'emmerder!» Franchement il y avait plus classe comme phrase pour ton grand-père! Surtout que j'aime pas l'idée de parler de tes pulsions sexuels comme si de rien n'était!

 **LUXUS:** (amusé) Rooh! Tu sais bien que je disais pour rigoler! Tu es susceptible ma parole!

 **COBALT:** (changeant de conversation) Tiens il faudrait que j'aille me préparer à la Fantasia, je te dit à ce soir Lulu!

Sur ce, elle fit un baiser «papillon» à son copain et s'en alla en courant vers la remise de la guilde où on fabriquait les costumes, laissant planté là Luxus surprit de son changement de comportement anodin.

 **LUXUS:** (murmurant) T'es vraiment bizarre par moment toi! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime!

Après ces paroles cette déclaration petite et discrète, Luxus rentra dans la guilde pour aider quand même son grand-père au préparatifs de la fête de ce soir et il fallait vite se dépêcher! Ils avaient quand même pas mal de retard!

 **Dans un immeuble en construction, le soir de la Fantasia (X776):**

Luxus était assit en train de regarder la ville de Magnolia s'illuminait face à lui, ses jambes étaient suspendues dans le vide, un seul faux pas et une chute de plus de 20M pourrait lui être fatale. Il faisait très doux pour cette douce nuit, une légère brise lui parvient à son visage pour le rafraichir. Il était tranquillement en train d'attendre Cobalt depuis la fin du défilé de la Fantasia, elle devait enlever sa grosse robe bouffante qu'elle avait enfilé lors de la parade. Une robe à la coupe de princesse, une grosse et longue robe avec pleins de jupons en-dessous d'elle, cette robe était d'un magnifique bleu cyan qui mettait bien en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, parsemait de la tête au pieds de paillettes argentés qui étaient bien assorti au diadème qu'elle portait sur ses cheveux attachées d'un simple chignon. Il faut dire, elle était vraiment merveilleuse dans cette robe surtout quand elle faisait rôle du princesse inoffensive. Ce petit moment de tranquillité ce brisa quand Cobalt arriva.

 **COBALT:** Belle parade. J'ai bien aimé ton numéro.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en posant sa tête sur le bras droit de ce dernier, ce dernier la regarda de manière calme et repensa à son numéro la parade. Luxus était monter sur un chariot jaune et noir, dessus il devait faire voir des «tours» de magie avec ses éclairs. Pas grand chose de palpitant... Mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte, tout le monde à au moins contribué dans ce spectacle. Il s'était débarrassé de sa tenue à paillette d'or, il ne la supportait plus car elle lui grattait partout dans tout son corps. Du coup il se retrouvait en chemise blanche simple avec un jeans et des baskets. Quand à Cobalt, elle avait troqué sa robe de princesse contre un robe simple noir à bretelles avec des ballerines noires aussi.

 **LUXUS:** Bof... Tu sais c'était juste un simple numéro...

 **COBALT:** (amusé) Hi hi! Sinon, tu m'as dis qui il y avait un feu d'artifices après la parade?

 **LUXUS:** (sourit) Oui! (il l'embrassa) Tu vois de temps en temps je peux être romantique?

 **COBALT:** (moqueuse) Pour une fois mais je tiens à dire qu'on est à l'intérieur ou plutôt à l'extérieur d'un immeuble en construction qui en plus est interdit au public ce chantier! Ha ha!

 **LUXUS:** (boude) Jamais contente...

 **COBALT:** Mais si je suis contente, tu es un comme délinquant quand tu fais ça mais un délinquant romantique.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner et se positionna à l'intérieur des jambes de son copain de sorte qui ne voit que son dos mais qu'il puisse la serrer au niveau de la taille, Luxus la tira un peu plus à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour pas la faire tomber dans le vide car ses jambes étaient en train de tremblaient légèrement en sentant le vide, il fit qu'en sorte que tous les deux aient pied à terre.

 **/! \ ATTENTION LIME /! \**

Cobalt arrêta d'embrasser son amoureux à cause de manque d'air mais surtout elle avait mal au cou à force d'avoir la tête tourner vers lui. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé paisiblement pendant que lui il la serra au niveau de sa taille et lui parsema son cou de baisers enflammés, le frisson du désir se faisait sentir à travers de son cou à elle. Elle émit un léger gémissement qui fit sourire narquoisement Luxus, celui-ci glissa une de ses baladeuses sur le corps de Cobalt, il lui caressa doucement ses bras et d'un geste lent et sensuel fit glisser l'une des bretelles de la robe de sa chérie et refait le même geste avec l'autre. Cobalt était silencieuse aux gestes de son copain mais se laissa faire quand même. Luxus passa ses deux mains sur le soutien-gorge de Cobalt, il commença à maser ses seins doucement, il tenta d'enlever ce bout de tissu assez gênant mais elle le stoppa.

 **COBALT:** (gêné et rougissant) A-arrête… Je ne veux pas que tu l'enlève, si ça trouve on peut nous v-voir…

Luxus hocha la tête sans broncher et décida de passer ses mains sous le soutien-gorge de sa bien-aimée. Il malaxa ses seins avec ses grandes et puissantes mains, du bout de ses doigts, il lui titilla ses tétons qui devinrent dur à cause du plaisir. Elle haleta doucement en rougissant de plus en plus. Pendant un petit moment, Luxus continua ces gestes en entendant les petits soupirs de sa partenaire. Mais voilà, Il se commença à se lasser de ses propres gestes! De l'une de ses mains baladeuses, il la glissa fébrilement dans sa jolie culotte noire à dentelles. Cobalt se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais elle oublia vite en prenant goût à ce plaisir malsain… Son compagnon faisait exprès de la rendre folle, puis un doigt entra dans sa féminité ensuite un deuxième… Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouit entre ces doigts... Elle respirait d'une manière excessif et vite, Luxus fut surpris de sa réaction.

 **LUXUS:** (étonné) Je suis assez surpris que tu es pris autant de plaisir que moi!

 **COBALT:** (intrigué) Comment ça?

 **LUXUS:** (boudeur) J'ai même pas pu jouer avec toi...

 **COBALT:** (rougissant) C'est assez gênant comme ça! Mais désolé...

Cobalt se rhabilla mais quand elle se leva, elle sentit qu'elle chose de mouillé sur le jupon de sa robe.

 **COBALT:** (intrigué) Qu'est-ce... (choqué) Oh non... (méga colère) LUXUS! TU AS SALI MA ROBE!

Évidemment il n'y avait pas que Cobalt qui a eu un petit moment plaisir, Luxus en a eu droit aussi d'une certaine manière, quitte à tâcher la magnifique robe de sa compagne...


End file.
